Ramasser des champi un enfant dans les bois
by Iroko
Summary: Quand Severus va ramasser des champignons dans les bois, il cueille parfois quelque chose d'inattendu.


Blabla de l'auteur : Passé le week-end dans un gite, la proprio avait un griffon nommé Hermione. **  
**

 **Ramasser des champi... un enfant dans les bois  
**

 **Chapitre 1**

Harry avait mal. Son oncle l'avait battu fort cette fois, profitant du début des vacances scolaires d'automne pour lui faire payer l'enquête déclenchée par sa maîtresse qui avait réussi à lui arracher des confidences sur comment il était traité chez lui. Vernon avait vite étouffé l'affaire grâce à ses contacts et à sa comédie de "mon pauvre neveu est dérangé, on fait de notre mieux pour qu'il se comporte un minimum normalement, mais on ne peut rien faire quand il part dans des délires de paranoïa et de persécution ou qu'il abime ses affaires en se roulant par terre". La maîtresse avait été mutée et la nouvelle était parfaitement au courant qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention à ce qu'il disait et le traiter sévèrement pour qu'il reste calme. Harry avait cru qu'aller à l'école changerait sa vie en mieux, mais maintenant c'était juste moins pire. Apprendre des choses plus ou moins utiles au lieu de faire des corvées. Ne se faire taper dessus que pendant les récrées au lieu de tout au long de la journée.

Mais Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'idée que ce serait toujours comme ça. Il voulait autre chose, il voulait partir. Bien sûr le monde au dehors était aussi très effrayant. Il avait entendu les infos parfois à la télé ou à la radio. Il y avait des méchants qui lui feraient plus de mal que sa famille qui rodaient dehors. Mais Harry était doué pour se cacher. Il avait réfléchi. Quand les gens étaient tous dehors il devait aller dans des lieux plein de monde, comme les marchés où il y aurait trop de témoins pour l'enlever. Et après il devait aller se cacher en haut d'un arbre dans un parc comme celui devant lequel il passait pour aller à l'école. Il récupérerait la nourriture tombée des étals ou fouillerait dans les poubelles. De toute façon il avait l'habitude d'être affamé. Au moins là ce serait uniquement parce qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à trouver à manger et pas parce que son oncle et sa tante en auraient décidé pour des raisons plus ou moins injustes.

Cependant, comment s'en aller ? Devait-il attendre d'être suffisamment remis pour que sa tante décide qu'il pouvait s'occuper du jardin et qu'elle le laisse sans surveillance ? Ou filer à la première occasion hors du placard ? Mais Harry ne courrait pas si vite avec ses petites jambes comparé à sa tante. Et puis ils pourraient appeler les voisins ou la police pour le retrouver. Non, il valait mieux s'enfuir le soir, après une longue corvée. Sa tante irait se coucher pas trop tard pour bien dormir mais son oncle restait souvent devant la télé, s'endormant à moitié. S'il refermait le placard, son oncle croirait que sa tante l'avait enfermé avant de se coucher et personne ne s'apercevrait de sa disparition avant le matin.

Les jours passaient, la douleur moins, et Harry restait dans son placard. Il eut deux fois du pain sec et de l'eau et son oncle vint lui redonner une série de coups pour bien s'assurer qu'il avait compris la leçon. Harry avait compris. Il pouvait faire ses corvées. Il voulait partir. Maintenant.

Clic.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors que le pic de fièvre retombait aussi vite qu'il était venu et que la porte du placard s'entrouvrait maintenant que le verrou ne la retenait plus. Était-ce une de ces choses étranges qu'il faisait parfois sans le vouloir, parce qu'il était un monstre ? Pour une fois Harry fut content d'en être un. Il était tard et tout le monde dormait. Heureux d'avoir déjà fait des plans pour s'évader, il s'habilla rapidement et mit sa mince couverture et le reste de ses vêtements dans son cartable d'école. Sortant avec précaution pour ménager ses blessures et ne pas faire de bruit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. La porte donnant sur le jardin n'avait un verrou qu'à mi-hauteur et pas en haut, ce serait-plus facile de l'ouvrir. Harry en profita pour prendre au passage quelques fruits de la panière et quelques paquets de gâteaux du placard à Dudley, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille d'eau. Puis il tourna le verrou le plus silencieusement possible, ouvrant et refermant la porte en silence avant de frissonner dans le froid de la nuit. Il avait bien fait de mettre ses deux pulls l'un sur l'autre.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Harry traversa le jardin et sorti dans la rue, clopinant en restant voûté de peur qu'on l'aperçoive. Il se dirigea vers la grande rue où passaient les bus pour Londres. Il aurait plus de chances dans la capitale. Il avait vu - du coin de l'œil - un reportage à la télé. Il y avait beaucoup de SDF là-bas, les gens feraient moins attention à un de plus. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité d'angoisse, Harry quitta enfin la ville. Marcher au bord d'une route de campagne sous les étoiles et une lune brillante avait quelque chose de... magique. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus chez son oncle et sa tante, il pouvait bien le dire. Il était un monstre qui faisait de la magie qui n'existait pas selon eux. Et pourtant il existait. Harry se demanda s'il pourrait faire des choses sans avoir besoin d'avoir très peur. Il ramassa un bout de bois et, tout en continuant de marcher, pensa très fort qu'il voulait qu'il devienne bleu comme les cheveux de Pétunia l'avaient été une fois pendant 5 secondes. Mais toute sa concentration ne lui valut qu'un mal de tête et il abandonna. Il ferait mieux de réfléchir à comment ne pas se faire retrouver. Il faudrait qu'il se trouve un bonnet pour cacher ses cheveux et sa cicatrice. Pour les lunettes il pouvait les enlever, il verrait un peu flou mais il n'avait pas une vision trop mauvaise. De toute façon les lunettes n'amélioraient qu'un peu et lui donnaient un peu mal aux yeux. Il n'avait pas vu de docteur pour les yeux alors les lunettes ne devaient pas être à sa vue. Mais il y avait toujours ses yeux vert trop brillants. Et si on l'attrapait on saurait vite qui il était. Si seulement il pouvait changer d'apparence pour ne plus être Harry Potter et qu'on ne puisse plus le remettre chez les Dursley !

Soudain Harry sentit une sensation étrange et des mèches vinrent se balancer devant ses yeux. Il s'arrêta stupéfait. Ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'à ses épaules ! Avisant une marre, il alla se regarder plus près dans l'eau. Il se ressemblait moins comme ça. Et ses yeux... ils n'étaient plus verts ! Tout du moins ils étaient foncés, mais le faible éclairage ne permettait pas de distinguer leur couleur exacte. Harry n'était plus Harry et l'espoir revint plus fort. Il reprit la route, déterminé à s'éloigner le plus possible. Quand l'aube commença à pointer, il avait traversé deux villes endormies et marchait maintenant en bordure de forêt. Le bruit d'un moteur le fit se cacher dans le fossé. Une fois la voiture passée, il réfléchit. La route n'allait pas tarder à être envahie de véhicules, il ne pouvait pas continuer à marcher à découvert. Il s'engouffra dans le sous-bois, assez loin pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir depuis la route, mais pas trop pour la distinguer et pouvoir la longer. C'était moins facile d'avancer mais le bois n'était pas trop touffu. Ça irait. En plus il faisait beau alors que les jours d'avant il avait entendu de la pluie. Il avait de la chance, et même s'il avait mal aux jambes et que ses bleus et ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal, il respirait avec plaisir l'air de la forêt. Toutes ces senteurs inconnues avaient une odeur de liberté et de sécurité.

Severus était occupé à ramasser des herbes pour ses potions, et des champignons comestibles comme couverture s'il rencontrait des moldus. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de manger les-dits champignons, Severus n'aimait pas le gaspillage et il aimait les champignons à la poêle. Par contre il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un petit enfant sauvage retournant un champignon de tous les côtés comme pour savoir s'il était comestible. Ce qu'il n'était sûrement pas, s'il s'agissait de la fameuse amanite blanche, Severus n'était pas assez prêt pour voir si l'enfant avait eu la chance de tomber sur un agaric des jachères. Mais de toute façon les différences entre les deux espèces étaient trop fines pour faire confiance à un enfant pour leur identification. Mieux valait qu'il les pense mortels tous les deux plutôt que de risquer l'intoxication.

\- Je ne mangerais pas ça si j'étais toi. A moins que tu veuilles être malade ?

L'enfant sursauta violemment bien qu'il ait pris un ton aussi doux et neutre que possible. Lâchant le champignon il se recroquevilla, prêt à fuir ou à se protéger. Severus reconnu la position de défense dont il était lui-même coutumier enfant et ne bougea pas pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

\- Il faudra que tu te laves les mains. Et si tu veux je peux te donner des champignons comestibles. Même si se serait mieux de les cuire avant de les manger.

L'enfant comprenait-il seulement l'anglais ? Ses vêtements étaient sales mais sa figure ne l'était pas au point de penser à un réel enfant sauvage, plus pour un enfant des rues, se lavant quand il pouvait ou qu'il y pensait. Surtout avec les chaussures pas trop abimées qu'il entrevoyait au milieu des feuilles mortes.

\- Je m'appelle Severus. Et toi ?

Harry regarda avec méfiance l'adulte. Était-ce un méchant ? Et s'il était gentil, est-ce qu'il ne le forcerait pas quand même à rentrer chez son oncle et sa tante ? Harry était affamé, ayant perdu son cartable et ses provisions en courant pour échapper à un sanglier. Et il avait aussi perdu de vue la lisière et était maintenant perdu en pleine forêt. Et trouver de la nourriture comestible y était plus difficile que fouiller dans les poubelles. Harry repensa à l'histoire de magie de Merlin l'enchanteur. Merlin n'était pas un nom utilisé alors l'homme saurait qu'il mentait, mais son protégé s'appelait Arthur et ça c'était un nom utilisé. Moins que John mais assez commun, il y en avait au moins deux à l'école. En plus ça commençait comme Harry, ça serait un peu plus facile de se souvenir que c'était maintenant son nom.

\- ... Arthur.

Severus ne savait s'il devait attribuer la longue réflexion à la méfiance ou au choix d'un faux nom, peut-être des deux. Mais l'important était d'essayer de gagner la confiance d'Arthur. On était enfoncé assez loin dans la forêt et si l'enfant s'était perdu et ne savait pas se nourrir en forêt il devait absolument le ramener à la civilisation. Même s'il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper des enfants en détresse - il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec ses élèves - il ne pouvait pas abandonner un enfant comme ça.

\- Et bien Arthur, tu m'as l'air quelque peu perdu et affamé.

Sans compter qu'en plus de sa maigreur, certains bleus suspects dépassaient de son pull trop large. Il pouvait s'être cogné ou avoir été pris dans une bagarre mais ça pourrait tout autant être un signe de maltraitance, et son comportement et son apparence faisant pencher la balance vers cette thèse.  
Harry essaya de réfléchir à toute allure. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le ramène à la merci des adultes mais il ne voulait pas non plus resté perdu à mourir de faim - ou à s'empoisonner - en pleine forêt.

\- J'étais venu chercher des noisettes mais j'ai croisé un sanglier pas content et j'ai perdu le chemin pour rentrer.

Quelle était le nom de la prochaine ville déjà ? Ou au pire la dernière qu'il avait traversée ? Si le monsieur le ramenait à l'entrée d'une ville, il pourrait essayer de lui échapper en disant qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui tout seul à partir de là.

\- Oui, ces animaux ne sont pas commodes. En ce cas je vais te raccompagner chez toi, où habites-tu ?

Severus lui tendit la main mais ce fut le geste de trop et l'enfant paniqua, s'écartant brusquement tout en envoyant voler Severus d'un rayon lumineux. La surprise les figea tous les deux puis Harry prit un air horrifié et s'enfuit. Severus saisit vivement sa baguette et pétrifia l'enfant. Un sorcier. Ça n'était pas bon d'être un enfant sorcier dans le monde moldu, à moins d'être né dans une famille aimante et compréhensive comme Lily - ou presque si on comptait Pétunia. Le laisser aux services sociaux moldus était à présent hors de question.

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger ! Est-ce que l'homme était un monstre lui aussi ? Il sentit qu'on le retournait et se retrouva sur le dos, l'homme le surplombant. Il était à sa merci !

\- Il semblerait que tu sois un sorcier, tout comme moi. Je vais te libérer pour que nous puissions en discuter mais n'essaie pas de t'enfuir ou je te pétrifierais à nouveau. Compris ?

Harry fixa la baguette pointé sur lui et voulut acquiescer mais il était toujours immobilisé. Cependant ses yeux ayant arrêté de tourner dans tous les sens, Severus considéra qu'il était calmé.

\- Finite.

Harry sentit son corps se détendre et bougea le bout de ses doigts, n'osant pas faire plus.

\- Assieds-toi, nous serons plus à l'aise.

Harry se redressa doucement alors que l'homme s'asseyait à deux mètre de lui.

\- ... vous... vous êtes un magicien ?

\- Oui, sauf qu'on dit sorcier. Et tu en es un aussi.

\- Mais je ne fais pas exprès, je...

\- Tous les enfants sorciers ont des accès de magie accidentelle quand ils ont peur. Faire de la magie avec une baguette ne s'apprend qu'à l'âge de onze ans.

\- Moi aussi je pourrais ?

\- Bien sûr. A onze ans des lettres magiques vont trouver les enfants sorciers pour les inviter à venir à l'école.

Harry sourit. Il y avait d'autres monstres et ils avaient une école pour faire de la magie. Il n'était plus tout seul et là-bas il n'y aurait pas Dudley pour l'empêcher de se faire des amis. Mais ses onze ans c'était dans tellement longtemps...

\- Mais avant ça il faut s'occuper de toi, tu ne peux pas rester dans les bois à mourir de faim. Je suppose que ta famille moldue n'a pas bien réagi face à ta magie ?

\- Comment vous savez ?!

Severus avait testé une des hypothèses les plus probables et avait touché juste au premier essai. Bien. Pas d'enfant perdu ni d'orphelin mais un garçon rejeté par sa famille à cause des choses étranges qu'il faisait.

\- C'est malheureusement assez commun. Même si beaucoup des enfants venant de familles non magiques sont à peu près acceptés et aimés, il y a souvent 1 ou 2 cas de maltraitance parmi eux qui débarquent chaque année à l'école. Les moldus, comme on appelle les gens qui ne peuvent pas faire de magie, ont souvent peur de ce qui est différent. Et certains pensent à tord qu'ils peuvent battre la magie hors du corps. Si les familles ne peuvent pas être rassurées et accepter leur enfant, j'essaye de trouver des arrangements pour que les enfants soient placés ailleurs.

\- Vous vous occupez des enfants maltraités ?

\- Je suis professeur à Poudlard, l'école de Magie de l'Angleterre. Et je suis aussi le responsable d'une des quatre maisons qui accueillent les élèves pensionnaires, donc je m'occupe de ceux qui y sont placés.

\- Est-ce que j'irai dans votre maison ?

Peut-être.

\- Aucune idée. La répartition est magique et se fait sur les qualités dissimulées au cœur de chacun pour que tu ailles dans la maison qui convient le mieux pour les développer.

\- Oh.

Est-ce que l'enfant s'était déjà attaché à lui pour vouloir y être ? Lui-même n'aurai jamais fait aussi vite confiance à un adulte. Mais le gamin était différent. Il ne connaissait pas le monde sorcier et il n'avait personne d'autre à qui se raccrocher. Severus savait que c'était dangereux. Il gardait toujours une certaine distance avec ses Serpentards pour ne pas trop s'y attacher même s'il faisait de son mieux pour les protéger. Mais cet enfant n'avait personne et était trop jeune pour avoir Poudlard comme refuge. La manière dont il bougeait et ses légères grimaces laissaient deviner les coups qu'il avait dû subir, et les vêtements trop grands et abîmés achevaient de lui renvoyer l'image de son passé. Severus voulait lui offrir une famille mais il se méfiait des services du Ministère pour trouver une famille capable de s'occuper d'un enfant battu. Mais il ne pouvait pas le garder. On n'accordait pas de droit de garde à un ancien mangemort, fut-il défendu par Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore ne le défendrait pas cette fois, il préférerait que Severus reste libre de toute attache pour le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus ne savait pas lui même pourquoi il voulait soudainement autant s'occuper du gosse. Il détestait les enfants à moins qu'ils ne soient sages et bien éduqués et n'en n'avait jamais voulu, non ? Ou peut-être que si. Quand Lily était son amie et qu'il rêvait de plus. Un enfant de lui et elle. La famille de ses rêves. Une illusion qu'il avait perdue et oubliée. Lily était morte et son fils n'était pas le leur mais celui de Potter ! Severus voulait oublier mais il ne pouvait pas recommencer à zéro, il assumerait ses erreurs jusqu'au bout. Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait quand même avoir quelque chose à lui.

Son regard se reporta sur l'enfant qui le fixait nerveusement.

\- Je vais te donner le choix. Suite à des erreurs passées, le service de l'enfance sorcier ne me donnerait pas ta garde. Je peux t'amener au Ministère et les laisser te chercher une famille. Je ne peux rien te garantir mais normalement ils devraient te trouver une famille aimante même si elle ne comprendra peut-être pas ce que tu as vécu avant. Et tu devras raconter la vérité sur ton passé pour que ta famille moldue soit déchue de leurs droits sur toi.

L'enfant trembla à la mention de sa famille.

\- Et l'autre choix ?

Severus allait peut-être avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Je peux te garder en cachette. Mais ça veut dire que personne ne devra te voir. Tu resteras dans mes quartiers la plupart du temps, avec de quoi étudier ou t'amuser. Et tu ne sortiras qu'en ma compagnie, sous un sort d'invisibilité ou transformé en animal. Pendant les grandes vacances d'été toutefois, tu pourras vivre plus librement quand on aura quitté l'école pour un endroit discret.

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela monsieur ?

Severus décida que la vérité était la meilleure réponse.

\- Parce que je n'aurais pas d'autre chance d'avoir un fils. La femme que j'aimais est morte et j'ai été espion lors d'une guerre entre sorciers. Les gens craignent toujours que j'ai été loyal aux méchants. Sans compter mon caractère. Je ne suis pas du genre à mâcher mes mots et j'enseigne une matière dangereuse, ce qui fait que je me retrouve à crier sur les cornichons qui me servent d'élèves et ne savent pas suivre de simples instructions. Mais si tu n'es pas un vaurien paresseux, alors je serais fier de faire de toi un grand sorcier à qui personne ne fera plus de mal.

\- Je serais vraiment votre fils ?

\- Eh bien pas officiellement... à moins que j'arrive à me procurer des faux papiers ou...

Severus considéra la question. Il y avait bien des rituels d'adoption par le sang. Il faudrait créer une histoire à propos d'un coup d'un soir qu'il aurait laissée enceinte sans le savoir, comment il avait fini par apprendre l'existence de l'enfant... d'un autre côté ça l'exposerait comme son fils, et donc une cible pour les morveux haineux (et leurs parents), sans compter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ce serait trop risqué d'être associé à moi. Actuellement tu ne risquerais que des brimades à l'école, mais si les belligérants de la dernière guerre décident de réessayer de prendre le pouvoir... Peut-être pourrais-je faire de toi mon fils par le sang et la magie, mais trouver un couple anonyme qui jouera le rôle de tes parents contre rétribution pour t'emmener à l'école en septembre et te donner un nom de famille officiel qui n'attirera pas l'attention.

La situation lui paraissait de plus en plus surréaliste. Pouvait-il vraiment le faire ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux pour le bien de l'enfant lui trouver une famille aimante et sans histoires ?

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas le mieux pour toi, je le réalise. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je laisse le ministère te trouver une famille normale.

\- Mais vous me voulez.

\- Oui.

\- Et une famille normale ne comprendra pas pourquoi je suis anormal.

\- Tu n'es pas anormal, c'est la façon dont tu as été traité qui l'est.

\- ...et vous savez ce que c'est.

Le ton était hésitant et presque interrogatif. Mais le gamin semblait assez sûr, il avait su lire entre les lignes. Severus s'en voulut d'avoir été mis à jour par un gamin, mais en même temps est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus simple comme ça ?

\- Et je sais ce que c'est.

Harry n'avait pas envie de mourir de faim en forêt. Le monsieur n'avait pas l'air d'un gentil papa gâteau. Mais s'il avait été un vrai méchant il aurait dû essayer de lui faire croire que tout serait bien s'il venait avec lui, non ? Alors que là il avait dit que c'était risqué et que Harry devrait resté enfermé. Encore. Mais être enfermé dans un appartement à apprendre comme à l'école, sans être battu et en mangeant à sa faim, c'était quand même beaucoup mieux. Et même s'il n'y avait pas de chambre pour lui, sûrement qu'il n'irait pas dormir dans un placard. Et il serait à l'abri et son nouveau père voulait faire de lui un grand sorcier. Harry pourrait enfin faire de son mieux et être félicité pour ça, au lieu d'être battu et traité de tricheur parce qu'il avait une note supérieure à celle de Dudley.

Harry avait quand même un peu peur mais il fit oui de la tête. Severus le regarda. Ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, puis les rouvrit.

\- Très bien. Est-ce que tu as très faim ou tu peux attendre un peu ?

\- Je peux attendre.

\- En ce cas, tu vas m'aider à finir ma cueillette. Ça m'évitera de revenir plus tard, surtout que je suis sensé livrer des potions pour demain. J'en profiterais pour te donner quelques notions sur les herbes utilisées en potion. Nous attendrons d'avoir fini pour parler du reste, encore que tu peux me poser quelques questions maintenant.

\- Vous allez me transformer en quel animal ?

Severus se retint de sourire. De toutes les questions que le garçon devait se poser sur le monde sorcier, l'école, ses appartements, pourquoi il devrait rester caché... il avait fallu qu'il pose celle triviale mais merveilleuse. Il était clairement resté un enfant malgré la maltraitance.

\- Je sais seulement transformer certains animaux. Je pense que le mieux sera une hermine.

\- Une hermine ?

\- Ça ressemble à un furet ou une fouine. Je vais éviter de te transformer en souris car il y a beaucoup de chats au château. Une hermine est assez petite pour se cacher dans ma poche et assez grosse pour ne pas se faire manger par un chat.

Harry décida qu'être une mignonne petite souris ne valait pas d'être mangé, et qu'il resterait à l'abri dans la poche du monsieur même s'il était un... une hermine. La cueillette se révéla beaucoup plus intéressante et agréable que jardiner pour sa tante. Monsieur Severus lui expliquait gentiment comment reconnaître les plantes qu'il cherchait et s'il se trompait avec une herbe qui ressemblait il lui montrait les différences plutôt que de le frapper en le traitant d'incapable. Et en plus il lui parlait des différentes utilisations. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir appris beaucoup plus de choses pendant cette récolte que lors d'un jour d'école. Monsieur Severus pensait qu'il était assez intelligent pour apprendre tout ça et Harry écoutait attentivement pour lui montrer qu'il l'était autant qu'il le faisait se sentir.

Après un moment, Severus remarqua qu'Harry grimaçait. Il se maudit d'avoir oublié que l'enfant devrait souffrir de coups plus ou moins récents.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- ...Oh ce n'est rien, ça fait un peu mal mais ça va mieux.

\- Aller mieux ne veut pas dire aller bien. Et puis tu as l'air fatigué. Je ne vais pas te faire souffrir inutilement. D'ailleurs ce sera une des règles que tu devras suivre pour être un bon fils : si tu es blessé ou que tu as mal, tu dois me le dire. Même si ce n'est qu'un bleu ou une petite coupure, je peux les soigner rapidement alors ce serait stupide de souffrir dans ton coin. Et tu n'es pas stupide, non ?

\- Non ! Je... d'accord.

\- Alors ?

\- Euh...

Harry mit deux secondes à comprendre que l'homme voulait qu'il applique la règle tout de suite. Au moins Harry aimait bien cette règle. Il espérait que les autres règles seraient bien aussi.

\- J'ai des bleus.

\- Je te mettrais de la crème quand on sera rentrés. Autre chose.

\- Euh... un peu mal aux côtes.

\- Hmm. Je ferais mieux de lancer un sortilège pour voir si tu en as une de cassée.

Severus ressortit sa baguette, plus lentement qu'il n'en avait l'habitude pour ne pas effrayer sa charge. Par précaution il vérifia d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les environs. Puis il jeta un diagnostique assez complet - tant qu'à faire - mais un peu résumé quand même, tel qu'il avait souvent vu Pompom le faire - sur lui le plus souvent. Harry regarda émerveillé le parchemin apparu de nulle part qui se déroulait. Severus parcourut la longueur, sentant son esprit s'échauffer contre la famille du gamin. Mais au moins il ne semblait rien avoir de grave. Plusieurs os avaient été cassés ou fêlés mais ils s'étaient bien remis, il n'aurait qu'à guérir celui encore à vif. Les carences étaient nombreuses mais n'étaient pas encore au point où elles auraient fait des dégâts irrattrapables, mis à part peut-être au niveau de la vision. Severus ne s'y connaissait pas trop mais au pire le gamin aurait des lunettes et il ne serait pas le premier né-moldu à en avoir. Severus reporta son regard sur le gamin qui le regardait maintenant nerveusement.

\- Tu n'as rien de grave. Tous tes problèmes de santé devraient être guéris si tu prends bien toutes les potions que je te donnerais. Je ne suis pas sûr pour tes yeux cependant mais tu n'as pas une trop mauvaise vision non plus et au pire tu garderas tes lunettes. Pour l'instant je vais te donner une potion d'anti-douleur et essaye de ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques, quand on sera chez moi je pourrais mieux te soigner.

Harry était content de ne pas être trop cassé mais il regarda d'un œil méfiant la drôle de bouteille que lui tendait son Monsieur. Ouvrant le bouchon, il fit la grimace à la forte odeur.

\- Le goût n'est pas à proprement parler agréable mais il y a pire, et c'est vraiment efficace.

Se disant que s'il ne faisait pas confiance à son Monsieur cette histoire d'adoption n'allait pas marcher, Harry avala d'un coup la potion. Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait avalé pire - du lait périmé ou du bacon cramé par exemple - et il sentit rapidement les effets alors que toutes ses petites et grosses douleurs disparaissaient. Harry avait rarement eu le droit à des médicaments quand il n'était pas bien, est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être aussi rapide ? Monsieur Severus lui fit un petit sourire en coin et Harry sentit ses lèvres se relever en réponse. Il n'avait pas souvent envie de sourire mais là il y avait de quoi. Il rendit le flacon vide et repris la cueillette avec entrain.

Severus ne put retenir le sentiment de fierté alors qu'il voyait son nouveau protégé tout joyeux de ne plus souffrir. Et il était si attentif et délicat avec les plantes ! Merlin, il avait si rarement affaire à des enfants aussi studieux et intéressés - et généralement pas avant les dernières années de Poudlard. S'il restait aussi avide d'apprendre, Severus allait en faire un petit génie. S'il n'avait pas aussi peu d'économies, il aurait même reconsidéré ses futures études à Poudlard en faveur de professeurs particuliers. Mais bon, ne mettons pas le carrosse avant les sombrals, il fallait déjà voir comment il allait évoluer pendant les prochaines semaines. Déjà, Severus ne pourrait pas trop le sortir avant les vacances d'été, sa ferveur éducative ne survivrait peut-être pas à ces longs mois d'enfermement. Mais en attendant il allait faire de son mieux pour donner une chance à ses vieux rêves et à cet adorable non-cornichon.

A SUIVRE

Bon, Severus a cueilli un champignon sur pattes. Maintenant j'avoue que j'ai pas vu plus loin que la cueillette, faut encore que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais faire comme cuisine même si j'ai listé quelques ingrédients potentiels en rédigeant ce chapitre.

Reviews et idées sont les bienvenues

Iroko


End file.
